


I Do

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, M/M, Mild Language, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Marriage, Turtlecest, Vows, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie brings up the idea of marriage to Raph.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche story is cliche...
> 
> I was gonna make this part of my "Viored" collection, but I felt it was long enough to stand on its own. I regret ever having started this disaster of a story in the first place, but I hope you guys enjoy it, anyway.

_A young Donatello watched the movie in front of him with barely open eyes, cuddling into his father's side. His other brothers had already fallen asleep, but the little genius willed himself to stay awake till the very end._

_The movie was Cinderella and it was just nearly over. The heroine had just slipped into the glass slipper presented to her and then the screen faded to a ceremony - a wedding!_

_Donnie tilted his head curiously at the small television screen, then he peered up at his father. "Were you ever married, Sensei?"_

_The question startled the rat briefly, as he was certain all his sons had already passed out. He composed himself quickly before answering the question. "I was."_

_"Why do people get married?"_

_"Because they love each other."_

_"You were in love, Sensei?"_

_The rat chuckled lightly at his curious son. "I was."_

_"What happened?"_

_The rat twitched at the question. He spoke of Tang Shen to his sons over the years, but only briefly. He never went into much detail about who she was, where she was, what happened to her..._

_Donnie could sense his father's hesitancy and continued. "Did you fall out of love, Sensei?"_

_"No, Donatello," He said. "I still love her very much. She will always be with me."_

_"Because you were married?"_

_Master Splinter considered that question for a moment. That question could be answered in a number of ways, ways he was certain his most intelligent son would be able to comprehend, even at his young age._

_But he decided to keep it simple. Simple as the happy ending still playing on in front of them. "Yes."_

_Donnie smiled, huddling closer to his father. "I hope I get married someday."_

_"I...hope so too, my son."_

____________________

It had been bugging Donnie all week. He couldn't get the idea out of his head. He had to tell Raph. He had to get it off his mind once and for all.

He had planned bringing it up more casually, but as soon as he had a moment with Raph, which happened to be in his lab during lunch that day, he just blurted it out. "I want to get married."

Raph choked on his noodles. "Wh-what?"

"Marriage...a wedding," Donnie continued. "I want that. With you."

"Don, that's ridiculous," He frowned, returning to his lunch.

"Why? You love me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And when people love each other, they get married, right?"

"Yeah, _people_ , maybe," Raph repeated with some emphasis. "We're mutant turtles. _Brothers_."

Donnie frowned, poking his noodles with his chopsticks.

Raph groaned. "You mad now?"

"I just..." Donnie sighed. "I just wanted to prove to you how much I love you."

"But I already know that."

"Well, then I wanted to prove to everybody else."

"Everybody else already knows, too!" Raph said. "Don, why do you feel the need to show it?"

"Because," Donnie said, too stubborn to even back up the word.

Raph sighed. "Don, I am all for proving my love to ya. And a wedding would be...cool. I just don't wanna do it in front of everyone, yanno?"

The genius perked up at that. "We could do what Romeo and Juliet did."

 _Romeo and Juliet..._ Raph wasn't really familiar with that story, except for the fact that it was supposedly one of the greatest love stories ever told. Well, that and the part about them both dying at the end.

"What, they get married in a castle on a hill or something?"

"No, nothing that extravagant."

"Cottage, then?"

Donnie smirked. "They got married...in secret."

"Huh?"

"They had a secret wedding. Alone."

"So...like a fake marriage?"

"Well, going by the laws of that time period, I suppose it wasn't _technically_ legal, but-"

"Right, so fake then."

Donnie sighed loudly. "My point is...they got married, but only _they_ knew about it. There was no...audience."

"Oh," Raph thought that over for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I could deal with that."

"Yeah?"

"Sure, why not?" Raph smiled.

"Great!" Donnie grinned, grabbing Raph's hands and pulling him down so they were both sitting on their knees.

"What, **now**?"

"Sure, why not?" Donnie replied, mocking Raph's last sentence.

"Ain't we gotta do like vows and stuff?"

"Well, yeah."

"Shouldn't we...prepare for something like that?"

"What for?" Donnie asked, cocking his head innocently.

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, breathing out nervously.

"How about I go first?" Donnie said, getting comfortable. "Will that make things easier?"

The hothead looked down for a moment, before glancing up. He gave a slow nod.

"Alright," He rolled his shoulders and let out a relaxing breath. "Raph, ever since I was...well, a little turtle tot, I've always loved the concept of marriage. I loved hearing the stories father would tell of his happy (if only brief) life with Tang Shen, and would dream about the day I would meet someone I would love just as much...unaware that he was already in my life...even then."

Raph rubbed his thumb across the back of Donnie's hand affectionately.

"Raphael, do you take me to be your..." The genius paused for a moment, his face twisting up in deep thought. "Uh...to be _yours_?"

"Hell yeah..."

"Say it right," He gently scolded.

Raph gave an exaggerated eye roll, but smiled. "I do."

Donnie grinned, showing off his gap, then nodded his head, silently telling his brother to go.

"Oh uh, okay...Don," Raph started, clearing his throat before continuing. "I, uh, I love ya. I mean...I've always loved ya, it's just...it wasn't until like last year that I realized what kinda love that was. From a _"I can't stop thinking about ya"_ love to a... _"Damn, I can't wait to fuck that turtle"_ love."

"Raph!" Donnie exclaimed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"What? You want stupid greeting card crap or do ya want the truth?" Raph chuckled, lifting his brother's chin up with his index finger.

Donnie refused to meet his gaze, his face still red.

"Donatello," Raph said quietly; so quietly that the genius couldn't help but look up. "Do you take me to be yours?"

He blushed through a small smile. "I do."

The hothead smiled back. "Is this the part where I get to kiss ya?"

Donnie answered the question by leaning forward and connecting his lips to Raph's.

"I now pronounce us...married," Donnie breathed against Raph's lips.

"Really?" Raph questioned, surprised. "That was it?"

"Yup," Donnie smiled cheekily. "Guess you made a big fuss over nothing."

The hothead frowned. He didn't really _feel_ like it was real. If only... "Wait, I got it!"

Before Donnie could ask, he watched Raph pull one of his mask tails forward, snagging the bottom and pulling until the tattered end broke free, leaving him with a loose piece of red cloth.

Donnie's hands flew up to his mouth and he let out a shocked chuckle. "Raph, what the...Splinter is gonna be so mad."

"Don't care," Raph shrugged. "Give me your hand."

"What? Why?" Donnie asked, as Raph reached for his already extending hand.

The hothead didn't bother answering the question and worked hastily before quickly pulling away. "There."

Donnie raised an eye ridge questionably, holding up his left hand in front of his face. Wrapped around his middle finger was the ripped material of Raph's mask tail, a sloppy bow tied at the top in an attempt to look like a...

"It's a ring," Raph finished. "I know it's not much but-"

Donnie covered his mouth, trying to hold back a quiet sob. "It's perfect."

Raph let out a relieved sigh, while Donnie continued to marvel at the makeshift ring.

"But, you know...this kinda defeats the purpose of keeping it a secret," He pointed out.

"Eh, secrets never last very long around here, anyway." He said, recalling how quickly everyone had caught on to their hidden relationship in the first place.

The genius chuckled. "I love you, Raph."

"Love you, too, brainiac." He leaned forward, capturing his brother's lips in a deep kiss.

After a moment, he pulled back, resting his forehead against Donnie's. "Now whaddya say we go to your room and consummate this thing?"


End file.
